Empress of Gamindustri
by Ryan Hughes the world creator
Summary: When a Rom and Ram from a dark and unholy Dimension arrive to another version of their world one not under the boot heel of Neptune they will cooperate with this Gamindustirs CPU's to Free their own Gamindustri from their Neptunes rule


Footsteps could be heard as two pairs of feet ran across the ground running with a third pair joining them.

"Do you think were far enough away?"

"Nowhere is too far for her, Histy."

"…. Your right…let's keep running before she catches us Rom"

With a nod Rom and her sister Ram kept running going deep into a forest.

"Are you positive it will work Histy?"

"As positive as I'll ever be. It'll take a bit before it's ready, though."

The twin sisters nodded again as they got out their weapons Rom carrying a two bladed battle axe and Ram holding a Gun with a bayonet on it.

They turn on a machine it glowed brightly and was getting ready to charge up to do what it was supposed to do.

Soon they heard footsteps not of their own Rom and Ram got themselves ready and soon soldiers clad in black armor came charging at them Rom sliced and diced the ones that got to close while Ram shot the further ones who were trying to pin them down with gunfire. Histoire herself was taking cover as the ensuing fight escalated and protecting the machine until it can do its thing.

One of the black armored soldiers shot Rom in the stomach who then was shot in the head by Ram.

"Sis! You ok?'

Rom got up and dug out the bullet and applied some bandages

"Yeah... Just a flesh wound..."

The battle continued for nearly hours, soon the soldiers stooped and that only meant one thing to the two twins.

Out of tree lines emerged a figure clad in long white robes wearing a dark red crown her eyes dark purple that showed no empathy of emotion other then hate stared at the two.

"So, this is where you cowards ran off to... Heh. Funny. Now you'll both die like the insignificant scum you are and I'll finally achieve total dominion of this world as the supreme God Empress of Gamindustri."

"That's where your wrong Neptune! We won't die today tomorrow or any other day we will survive and thrive, and we will beat you!"

Rom and Ram kept what they were planning secret so Neptune couldn't stop them

Neptune draws out a long sword and another one and takes a battle stance

"Such foolish bravery of two soon to be dead candidates let me send you to your sister in body bags just like how I dealt with her"

Neptune proceeded to attack the two fiercely it was a brutal fight with neither of the three backing down for even one second as sword met axe and bayonet met sword soon however the two candidates were slowly losing strength and with one quick move were both sent to the ground unable to move completely at the mercy of Neptune.

"Finally, I'll have dealt a fatal blow to your rebellion and at long last secure my place as the undisputed empress of the world" Neptune laughed as she proclaimed this.

"Now die quickly please and do tell your sister that I. Have. Won."

"She readies her swords and is about to decapitate the two when suddenly..."

"Hey!"Historie comes out in the open distracting Neptune

"Oh? The traitor oracle is here as well? Good~ now I get to kill you along with these two scums"

"its already to late for you Neptune give up now and this can all be averted"

"Oh, whatever do you mean?"

Historie showed the now brightly glowing machine ready to do its thing at the sign of activation

"Oh? So, your plan was to run into a forest and go into a different dimension to help your sorry asses? Well to bad I put a stop to that" Neptune giggled assured of her victory as Historie went closer to her and silently whispering to Rom and Ram,

"Take this and go when I give the signal do not stop for me ill keep her distracted as long as I can."

They nodded as Historie got a tiny bit closer to Neptune.

"You haven't stopped anything you have only prolong your inevitable fall by a few seconds we will win Neptune and your empire and everything it stood for will fall."

This made Neptune very pissed and, in her rage, she did not notice Rom and Ram get up in a crouching position getting ready to run at Histroies signal

"Fucking hell. KILL THEM ALL AND LEAVE THEM FOR THE VULTURES!" Neptune shouted

"Run! Now!" Histoire said as she charged at Neptune, holding something in her hand that she primed up. Rom and Ram, not needing another encouragement, took off as fast as they could. As Rom looked behind her, she saw Histoire ram Neptune in the gut before an explosion was heard."

"Looks like she bought us a few seconds come on let's activate the thing and get out of here!"

Ram activated the machine it started a slow charge up it would take a few seconds before it dose its magic as they look behind them they saw Neptune her robes burnt and her face covered in smoke charging at the two in a blind furry hell bent on killing them however the machine activates and Rom and Ram disappear in a flash of light. When the light went away Neptune looked around only to see that the twins and the machine were not around, she let off a near ear piercing screech at having missed her greatest chance to kill the two the soldiers then brought the unconscious Historie to her

"…. At least…. We can finally make an example of her"

As she walks away getting on top of a black horse her soldiers marched behind her as they fly high the imperial banner of Gamindustri


End file.
